Spooky Sixteen (16)
by Latara Hanu
Summary: No one said that being a 16 year old girl would be easy and Latara's learning that the hard way. Having to juggle training, saving the world, school and keeping a relationship. She's spread to thin! Old friends, new Villains, a few Surprises, this is gonna be harder than she thought. [Sequel to A New Chapter Begins]
1. The Start of Something New Part 1

**Hello everyone. This is my sequel to 'A New Chapter Begins'.Sooooo without further ado, whatever that means, let's get started.**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Start Of Something New Part 1

I blew some of my black hair out of my face. "Come out, come out wherever you are!" "No thanks. I think I'll stay in the shadows where you cannot see me. But remember sight is not you're only sense." "No, but it is my favorite." "Really?" "Nope." I ran over to the voice and hit it. "I tricked you. Mwahaha!" I walked over to the blond, who was knocked against a metal...box. "You ok?" There wasn't an answer...but there was a direct hit. I was knocked against another metal box...thing. "Let me guess 'never underestimate your opponent'?" "That would help."

_Ok so I can't see him and I'm sure he won't fall for my little trick again. So what should I-  
Behind you!  
Huh?_

I was knocked forwards. "Ow." "Had enough?" "Nope. Dark Energy!" A black blast went flying. "Have you had enough?" "Yes. I surrender." "Good." I kissed him on the cheek. "I feel bad beating up my boyfriend." Danny blushed. "We better get going. Or did you forget we start junior year tomorrow?" "Of course not." "You're lying." "Yep." I jumped off the building and headed back home.

I woke up at 8:35. "Oh my God! I'm gonna be late!" I changed as quick as I possibly could. My Junior Year outfit was a black and hot pink tee-shirt, jean shorts, black knee high boots, black fingerless gloves. I had my hair in a low braid with a black ribbon. I rushed outside. The September air blowing.

"M.J!" "There you are." I ran up to the red haired teenager. "A new year a new outfit. Should of known." "You should of. You've known me for how long has it been? 6 years?"

The school day past by really fast. "The School Day is done!" "Finally!" "Nothing could ruin this-" Peter was interrupted by thunder. "It wasn't supposed to rain." "You guys can stay at my place till the storm passes." "You sure?" "Yeah. Aunt May's out for the week." "What is she doing now?" "I have no idea. And to be honest I don't wanna know."

The moment we walked into Peter's house it started pouring. I ran over to the window. Lightning was everywhere. "Wow..." Flashback!

"...You must separate the two. They'd want to get back together." "And that creates the lightning." "Exactly." A burst of lightning formed. "Let me try." The brown haired girl tried. It wound up blowing up. "Ow!" "Azula are you ok?" "I'll be fine. How about you try." "Um...okay." I did the motions...but it wound up blowing up too.

"Latara? Hello? Earth to Latara?" "Huh? Oh sorry." "It's fine." "Hey guys! Who's up for some Uno?" "Uno?" I looked over at Danny. "It's a card game." "There's 6 of us so how about we do it in teams?" "Fine with me." Sam and Luke were on a team. Ava and Peter were on another and then Danny and I were on the last team.

**Few hours later...**

"Uno." "You know for someone who never played Uno before and...you...you guys are kicking our butts." "Obviously." "Well Sam and Luke are in 3rd place with 110 points. Peter and I are in 2nd place with 75 and Latara and Danny have...2. So they won." "Oh yeah!" I high-fived Danny. "Great game." "Yeah whatever." "The storm still hasn't past." "Guys...am I hallucinating or is there a person in the storm?" "What?" Everyone came over. "That is a person." "I think it's Storm." "Who?"

"Storm.  
Real name: Ororo Munroe.  
Powers: Able to control the weather."

Everyone looked at me. "I did my homework." "So you think she's causing the storm?" "I don't know. Storm's supposed to be a hero." A crack of lightning missed the house by an inch. "Well someone tell her that!" "We gotta go." We all turned around to find Peter already suited up. Few minutes later we were all suited up as well and running towards the outskirts of the city. "So where are you taking us again?" "You'll see." "I think I wanna_ know_." "Trust me." I gave Nova a reassuring. For some reason I don't think he was reassured.

**...**

"Are we there yet?" "For the umpteenth time...oh wait...we are here. Never Mind." "A mansion? You took us to a flipping mansion?!" "Yes." I walked up with the others following me. I knocked on the door. The person who answered...well...didn't seem to friendly. But he did recognize that we (Well most of us) were mutants. "CHUCK!" He walked back inside when an older man came out.

"Professor X?" "Yes. And who might you be?" "Well..." "No need." We all blinked. "Come in." We walked in to find to boys playing a video game and two girl just...talking. "So what do you need?" "You see um...have you been missing a hero?" Professor X blinked. "Oh for the love of...We have reason to believe that Storm has gone rogue." A red haired woman game over. "Ororo? You're kidding." "I'm afraid we're-" "KURT!" A blue mutant poofed in front of us. "GIVE THAT BACK!" He poofed again. "Grr..."

"Awkward." "Um...sorry about that. Oh and by the way I'm Jean. So what were you saying?" "Well you know how this storm hasn't past yet? We think it's because Storm is causing...the storm." The guy from last time walked over. "Could be that creep Mesmero." "You could be right Logan." "Wait, wait,wait...you're Wolverine?" "Yeah. Got a problem with that bub?" Wolverine pointed his claw...thingies at Nova. "No, not at all." Nova ran behind Luke. "Someone needs anger management." I laughed at Luna's remark. Luckily no one else heard it.

"Doesn't Mesmero have to be close for his mind control to work?" "Mmhmm." "Well there was no one else in sight." "So you guys think Storm has just gone...rogue?" A teenage girl with brown hair with a white streak in it peeked from a corner. "You called?" "Wrong rogue, Rogue." "Oh. My bad." She peeked back. "Not quite. We think that something might be controlling her from a distance." "Like some sort of tech or whatnot." "Case you haven't notice, there's nothing like that here." "Well something's controlling her. Something has to be...right?" "We'll check it out." They walked away.

"We can't just wait around."

"We gotta go and try to find out what's going on."

"I agree."

"So do I."

"Me too. What about you Shadow?" I didn't answer. Danny put his hand on my shoulder. "You okay?" "I'm fine." "So?" "So what?" "Are you coming?" I nodded. "I guess."


	2. The Start Of Something New Part 2

**I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Well since I'd hate to keep you in suspense any longer, here you go. Chapter (And part) 2. **

* * *

Chapter 2: The Start Of Something New Part 2

We ran out to try and stop Storm. "There she is!" "Team run S.H.I.E.L.D maneuver Dugan 5!" All six of us attacked. 3 hitting in front and 3 hitting in the back. Guess we forgot that Storm could make thunder. We were all falling. "AHH! Huh?" I was caught by a blue mutant. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. Thanks...um..." "Nightcrawler." "Thanks Nightcrawler."

"I thought we said we'd take care of it." "And I thought I told you to stop being so hard on them. They're only kids." "Who are you calling kids?!" "Nova we're only 16! Technically we are still kids." I walked over. "Yeah but who likes technicalities?"

"STORM! What has gotten into you?!" "Why are you attacking?" Storm didn't answer. She looked over at all of us and sent a bolt of lightning right in front of us, causing everyone to be thrown back. Before we could get up, Storm vanished.

**...**

We were back at the school. "Well that didn't go well!" "It would of gone better if a certain team leader actually did his job!" I crossed my arms and shot a glace at Spider-Man. "ME?! YOU'RE ACTUALLY BLAMING ME?!" "Well it's your fault!" "Nova-No Brains is the one who messed up!" " WHAT?! I'm not the one who called dugan 15!" "5." "Whatever!" "Wait now you're blaming me!?" Tiger stood up. Before long the 4 of us were yelling at each other. "You think we should stop them?" "That would not be wise. Let's just let them work it out themselves." "If you say so."

"ENOUGH!" We stopped and looked over at Wolverine who had his 'claws' out. "You guys are acting like kids! We all could of handled that better!" "You guys are fighting another hero but we're fighting a team mate." "Either way it's hard for all of us." "Well how are we gonna beat her? without you know, hurting her." "I could help." A girl, around our age, was leaning against the wall. "Call me Jubilee." "I don't know how you could help." A boy, also around out age, appeared beside her. "I can help!" "What are you gonna do? Make her sneeze with your sparkles?" "That's not at all what I do, Bobby and you know it!" The boy shrugged. "How about I freeze her and we can try and figure out what's wrong with her while she's frozen?" "NO!" Jean stood up. "You are not freezing Ororo!" "Ok it was just an idea. Chill." "Not funny!"

"Um..." "Oh I forgot to introduce myself. Call me Bobby." "So you can freeze things?" "Well it's a bit more complicated than that but I guess that's the base of it." "I can do SOOO much more than that." A voice came from behind us. We turned around to see a girl, half in the wall half out. "AH!" She giggled a bit and waled the rest of the way out. We all let out a sigh of relief. "Hi. You can call me Kitty." "And...don't forget me." We turned around, again, to find the girl with the white streak in her hair. "We haven't been introduced. I'm Rogue." We hadn't noticed at the time but the adults slipped out of the room while Jubilee was making her introduction.

"Ok so we got Sparkles, Ice Boy, Ghost Girl and...you...what do you do again?" "I could give you a demonstration." Rogue started to slip off her glove. "NO!" Bobby slipped behind Kitty, who went through him and hid behind him. Jubilee ducked behind a chair. _What does this girl do? Blow stuff up?!_ "Uh..." Rogue laughed. "I can 'borrow' mutant abilities by touching them. That's why I wear my gloves." "Oh." _There goes my idea. _

"So know that we shared our abilities...what are yours?" "Well...I can wall crawl, sense danger, shoot webs, have the proportionate strength of a whole spider-" "And makes really bad jokes." "Oh ha ha." "How about you?" Kitty pointed to Nova. "I can fly...and...shoot...blast...things...not to sure what to call them." I facepalmed. _This isn't going well. _"Super strength." "Steel claws and cat powers." Danny didn't answer. Nope all he did was show the iron fist for a minute. "Ok last but not least...you." "Ok then. I'm trained in 4 different types of combat, extremely agile and acrobatic and I'm part demon." "Fairy." "And fairy...but not like Tinkerbell. A kick butt fairy." Bobby started laughing. "A-a Fairy! Oh that's hilarious!" "Hilarious huh? Dark ball." A ball of dark energy flew and hit him. "Ow!" "Am I hilarious now?" "No..."

"So how are we gonna beat Storm?" "I don't know." "First we should try to figure out what's controlling her." "Ok..so anyone have any ideas?" "I'm still sticking with freezing her." "Jean already said no." "She's not the boss of us." "No but she has very strong psychic powers." "I sure wouldn't wanna mess with her." "How about...hmm...Kitty how about you get you're little tech scanner thingy." "It's broken. Remember?" "It is?" "It is." "Well there goes my bright idea." We were thinking for a few hours. The fact that we didn't know what Storm was being controlled by (if she even was being controlled) really started to annoy us. "How about we check with Cerebro?" "We'd need to know what and/or who we're looking for."

"We gotta stop wasting time! Let's go!" "I think your helmet's on to tight. We'll get creamed if we try." The argument I expected from Nova didn't appear. Instead he sighed and sat back down. "Maybe she's just got a bug." I realized that Spidey meant 'bug' as in the flu. But I had another idea. "That's it! Spider-Man you're- I can't believe I'm saying this- you're a genius!" "He is?!" "I am?!" "Yep. Stark Labs was working on a new mind control bug. Literally a _bug_!" "How does that help us?" "Because someone stole it. I think they're using it on Storm!" "Well then let's go find and destroy it!" _  
_

**...**

We ran back to the last place we ran into Storm. Lucky for us she was still there. The rain was pouring. "So tell me, if we find the bug can you turn it off?" Shadowcat pulled a little device from her pocket. "Easily. I just need to get close enough to it." I turned over to Jubilee. "You ready?" "Yep." Jubilee shot some light at Storm, temporarily blinding her. We quickly looked over. "Guys I found it!" Tiger pointed to a little black chip on the back of Storm's neck. "Great. Ready?" "Yep." I grabbed Shadowcat and flew her over behind Storm. "Ok set this, press that...let's hope this works." She pressed a button. There was a little spark from the chip and it fell. So did Storm. "I got you." Nightcrawler poofed right in time to catch her.

"So. Mind telling us why you're out here?" "Well..." "You see..." "Uh..." "Um..." Iron Fist and I looked at each other then shrugged. "I guess we'll have to tell Stark that his little toy caused a lot of trouble." "And ask if Kitty can have a summer internship." Shadowcat blushed. Jean laughed. "Thanks for helping." "It's what we do." "To bad the storm hasn't ended." "It'll pass in an hour or so."

**...**

I went to walk inside. _"WAIT!"_ I stopped in my tracks. _"You're soaked!" _"Oh right." I flicked my wrist and changed. "Thanks for caring so much." _"You're welcome. Tea?" _"Sure. Thanks Gardevoir." Gardevoir smiled. _"You're back!" _The brown fluffball I call Eevee (Mainly cause that's her name and what she is.) ran down the stairs with the blue dog thing Lucario following. "Hey." "Glad you're back safe." "Why wouldn't I be?" _"We saw what happened on the news." _"Oh." I sipped my spiced tea. _How'd it end up on the news? I didn't know anyone was there._ _"Is Storm ok?" _"Mmhmm." "Well that's good." Before I could talk some more my phone rang. _"We'll leave you alone." "We will?" _"We will." Lucario grabbed Eevee and they walked off.

"Hello?"

"Excited for tomorrow?"

"Excited for school? I'm sorry have we met?" I could just imagine Danny rolling his eyes.

"The museum? Remember?"

"Um...oh right. I guess I'm kinda excited. I always wanted to see they're Ancient Culture Exhibit."

"You're not the only one."

"Well then I'll see you tomorrow. I'd love to chat some more but there are ease droppers out and about."

Danny laughed. "Okay. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." I hung up. "When I catch you 3 you are in SOOOO much trouble." _"I told you we shouldn't of ease dropped!" __"Stupid demon senses." _"I'd run if I were you!" I could hear running footsteps run up into the attic. _Classic. _I sipped some more of my tea.


	3. Field Trip

Chapter 3: Field Trip

"Today's the day!" _"You're going to a museum. What's so awesome about that?" _"They have an Ancient Cultures Exhibit." _"And?" _"And I've been waiting for such a long time to go!" Eevee rolled her eyes. My phone buzzed so I picked it up.

_Danny-See you at school. Love you._

I blushed. _Cute. _Danny and I have been together for about 7 and a half months. We've managed to keep it a secret from the team for that long and really I don't know how much longer we can keep it up. But we try. "And while we are there we may be able to find out about some of my past." "That's right. They have an Ancient Egypt part." _"Whatever. Have fun." _Eevee went into a little ball and fell asleep. "Well I better get going." I let out a little squeak and ran to school.

**...**

"This is gonna be sweet." "We're going to a museum. A museum! What's so 'sweet' about that?" "You know Eevee asked me the same question." "I'm just glad that we're going someplace where we can still learn something." Sam let out a half scoff half sigh and continued whatever he was doing. "I'm really excited about they're Ancient Culture Exhibit." "I'm hoping to find out a bit about Luna's past." "That would help." "It would do more than help. I could actually find out why I'm stuck with this thing." I held the Millenium Necklace out as far as I could without pulling it off. "Thing?" "Thing and the spirit inside that keeps NAGGING ME!" Ava and Danny started laughing. "It's not funny." Sam popped out from his seat. "Actually it is." "Oh shut up Bucket Head. You're not helping." "Whatever." Sam popped back down.

"Well I guess if you can figure out Luna's past it would help you understand why you have both her and the Millenium Necklace." "Oh boy. I've had enough 'magic'." Ava popped her head back down. When I was sure she wasn't paying attention I pulled my phone out and got to the 'text page'. "Best you can do?" I showed Danny the text he sent me that morning. He shrugged. "I didn't know how else to phrase it." I started snickering. "That's because there _is no _other way to phrase it. You either love me or you don't." "Well I do." I blushed. Danny did to, once he realized he said that out loud.

We got to the museum at somewhat around 11 a.m. After a bit of explaining (By none other than Agent/Principle Coulson) I went straight to the Ancient Cultures Exhibit with the others close behind. "Hey Latara, can you translate what that rock says?" "Nope. Haven't I told you? I failed Ancient Languages." Luna facepalmed. "Even Luna couldn't help. I suck at Ancient Languages...either that or she's a horrible teacher." "What's the big deal? It's a rock." "Hold on...I studied ancient text in K'un L'un." Danny leaned in a bit closer.

"Warrior  
Be afraid  
Of the coming  
Winter?"

There was a bright light coming from the rock. A blizzard started inside. Yeah...inside! An ice giant or whatnot appeared. "Oh...my...God." I turned over to Danny. "Daniel Rand what the hell did you do?!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. "I-I-I got not idea!" The giant let out a roar and tried to clobber us. "You're on team!" "Got it." I flicked my wrist and we were all in our suits. "Have I ever told you how awesome it is that you can do that." "You might have but go on. I enjoy the praise."

"What is that thing?" "You read the damn rock!" "While you figure that out, I'm going mono a gianto."

*Pause* There are much better choices then using Spidey. For example:  
Nova's blast can get pretty warm.  
My firebending would melt the damn thing.  
Power-Man or Iron Fist could smash the thing into little bits.  
White Tiger...well she could probably make a snow cone.  
But of course Web-Head has to be center of attention. Aye-yi-yi. *Resume*

"No way." I ran over to it and (Tried) to kick it. Then back flipped. "Well then...Spidey your up!" "I think we need to get Frosty to Chill out." Spider-Man was flipping around while 'Frosty' bashed stuff. "Stand down Web-Head. I got this." Nova flew right at him, blasting. Then...got thrown and smashed into a case.

*Pause* I wanna see that again in slow-mo...but sadly we have a giant to defeat. *Resume*

"You must have a weak spot..." It was about to clobber Iron Fist when Power-Man grabbed the club. "Dude, seriously _NOT _the time to think about it!" "Iron Fist stop waiting for the perfect move and Power-Man don't just-WOAH!" Tiger got pushed back by a blast of ice. _Hmm... _"Oh don't tell me you're 'Trying to Find it's weak spot'?!" "I'm trying to figure out how to beat this thing." "Can't you light you're claws on fire with fire bending or something?!" "Do you know how dangerous that can be?!" "Right that's what's DANGEROUS!"

I wanted to continue the argument but I realized that all the boys (Except Peter) have been (Kinda) knocked unconscious. "Got any ideas." "Hmm..." Luna got a devious smirk on her face. "Oh no...Luna that's my 'I got a great yet evil plan' look!" "I wouldn't call it evil." "Really?" "Mmhmm. It's not evil what-so-ever." "Than what is it?" "Well since nobody's around but the team, transform." "Can't. It'll only work when someone I care about's in danger." "Right like no one's in danger. That and you're 16. And when a fairy becomes 16 her powers fully develop and she can transform whenever and wherever she'd like." "Oh...well in that case." I whistled. "Yo, Spidey! Buy me some time!" "You bet." "Magic Charmix!"

'It's the power of Charmix  
Magical Light  
It's the power of Charmix  
And you who shines bright.  
Spread your wings and fly  
Lighting up the sky.  
It's easy if you try.'  
"Latara Fairy of the Undead!"

"You know that sounds so sinister." "Whatever." I flew over to the giant. "Hello there big blue and ugly. Dark Energy!" A blast of black energy went flying and made the tiniest scratch on him. "WHAT THE HELL?!" "Try combining it with your fire bending." "What?" Before Luna could answer I was flung backwards. I de-transformed the moment I hit the wall.

**...**

"Shadow...Shadow...Latara!" "Huh?!" I sprang up, almost hitting Ava in the head. "You took quite a hit. You okay?" "Yeah...and so is Mr. Abominable Snow...thing." The giant roared again. "We ain't doing so hot." "Wait was that 'hot' a pun or just an expression? Cause really, you could do better." A crack of lightning came down. "Is that..." "OH yeah!"

*Pause* Peeps of the internet, are you ready to rock? Put your hands together for the son of Odin, Avenger, wielder of lightning, the biggest, baddest super viking you'll ever meet: The Mighty Thor! *Resume*

What? Thor slammed his hammer down and the giant...froze. "Stand back. This is no matter for oddly dressed younglings." "Did he just call us younglings?" "And oddly dressed. Yeah Sam maybe." Nova turned over at me and growled.

"Thor look: We got Amazing Spider Powers.  
Mad Bad Super Strength  
Kung-Fu Master  
Demonic Magicalness  
Mystic Tiger Mojo  
And Annoying Cosmic Bucket Head Lad."

"HEY!" _Better then what he could of called me. But I wonder if Pete realizes he made up the word...magicalness._ "We can help you take down big and ugly!" "You're bravery is admirable but this 'big and ugly' as you call it is a frost giant. Not a common thief." Thor went back to fighting the 'frost giant'. "No way, did he just dis us?" "He has to notice us to dis us." After knocking the giant out Thor came back over to us. "You could of been hurt." "Thor we can take care of ourselves." "Hey let the team leader handle this." "If you're 'team leader', you better start acting like one. Cut the solo act Web-Head." It seems like no matter what the occasion, Peter and I can always figure out something to argue about. "I'll worry about leading and you worry about...what ever you do." "Let's all take a deep breath. Remember that he who angers you, conquers you." "If you'd all listen to reason-Spidey Sense..." Peter ran over to Thor.

"It's not just me right? He is being a complete...what's the word I'm looking for?" "Moron?" "Idiot?" "Dimwit?" "All of the above." "He definitely doesn't act like team leader." "Guys...something's wrong." "What do you mean?" "I mean-" I was interrupted by a bright, green light. "Oh for the love of all things magic..." "Thor?" We looked over to see not Thor...well yes 'Thor' but...well...Thor the Frog. "Laugh or Drop in shock?" Thor bit Peter. "OW! Ow, ow, ow, ow!" "Oh boy."

"You're...You're..." "YOU'RE A FROG!" "Yeah. That." "There is only one in all of the 9 worlds who could be responsible." "The Wizard of Oz?" "What? No. My evil half-brother Loki." "Oh yeah...that was my next...guess." So Thor explained about the whole 'Sibling Rivalry'. "Midgard?" "That's Earth...right?" "Where does this sound familiar?" Spidey paused for a few minutes. "Trouble is at hand. I must return to Asgard at once." "Thor, let us come. We can help!" "Where I go, is no place for mortals." _Technically..._ "But you said Loki wants to conquer the 9 worlds...Earth is one of those worlds right?!" It was easy to tell that Tiger was, I'll put this in technical terms, freaking out. "And let's also not forget that you are a _FROG_!" Thor sighed. "So be it." He swung his hammer and soon we were in, what I thought, was Asgard.

"Asgard covered in ice? Loki has already taken over." "Something tells me I should of worn a jacket." "Loki!" "Thor!" Before we could help, ice surrounded us.

**...**

When we awoke we were in what looked like a throne room. Loki had Thor in a green bubble/ball. We were still surrounded by ice, but not frozen. (I know I didn't get it either.) "Apologies for the chilly reception." "Loki! Release me or I'll-" "Or you'll what? In case you haven't noticed, you're a frog."

I leaned over to Danny. "Found a way to get us out?" "I think so. This ice is strong but thin." "Meaning?" "Meaning if I can find the right spot we should be able to break it." "Cool." So during this part Loki was just blabbering about stuffs and other whatnot so, how about I skip that?

"Joki! Sorry to ruin the moment but we might have something to say about that 'Triumphant' stuff." "How we doing on the iron-way-of-fist-a-action?" "Patience-" "'Is a virtue' we know." "And then there are these. So Thor, you're keeping pets of your own?" "He did not just call us pets!" "This coming from the girl dressed like a cat." Danny looked over at Luke and I. "Found it." Power-Man, Iron Fist and I broke threw the ice with ease. "Bring it!"

"Nova, get the frog!" "Fine." Sam flew over, blasted the bubble and Throg grabbed his hammer. (Which he couldn't of named something we could pronounce.) We were fighting with all our might...but apparently the frost giants had more might. "Hey Frog Prince! I'm ordering a Tactical Retreat." "Get us out of here!" "By Odin's Beard...this is humiliating." Thor swung his hammer and we fell in snow.

**...**

"What were we thinking? Fleeing from battle?" Thor sighed. "Hey, no one likes running away." "To be honest the only thing I hate more than running away, aside from bad hair days, is getting obliterated!" "Which is what would happen if we stayed." "We need to spitball folks. Rally forces, asses weaknesses, get an actual plan." "Hey I was doing pretty good back there." Nova argued. "You got stuck in a bubble! A _BUBBLE_!" I shot back. "My rush to battle may of doomed us all." "Don't be so hard on yourself." "You are mortals-" "I'm not! Hello-oh! I'm a demon!" "None the less. The safety of Asgard is in my hands." "Losing an illusion makes you wiser than finding a truth." _What?_ "Thor, you were right. This Asgard stuff may be to tough for us mortals...and non-mortals." "What we need to do is lose that enchantment around you." After thinking for a minute Nova had an 'idea'. If you could even call it that. "I got it! Latara kiss the frog!" "WHAT?! YOU KISS THE FROG!" "Nuh-uh I've seen the movie, that's not how it works."

"There may be someone who can help us..."

**...**

We walked to a giant cave. There really wasn't much to it. By this time the weather was below 0 degrees. We stepped inside the cave. "Are we almost there?" "I'm freezing to death!" "Fighting Loki would of been faster." "If we ever get back alive...no one would believe us." I took a quick sniff. "I smell...s'mores?" Thor stopped. "We are here! The home of the Dwarf Eitri. Master Forger." "Dwarf? We came here for a dwarf?" "You don't sound to happy." I crossed my arms. "I'm sorry but dwarfs aren't known for there 'fighting skills'." "Well...we need help. Even if it's from Dopey over there." Spidey pointed back to Eitri. I wasn't paying much attention to Eitri's speech for a while. A while. "I made your hammer. Greatest weapon in all the 9 worlds. But did you come to thank me? No. You only come when you need something." "Scratch that, he's Grumpy." I flicked Peter in the head. "Ow..." Eitri resumed hammering the sword he was working on. (And I must say, it was a pretty impressive sword.)

I crouched down beside Thor. "This is where you turn around the whole 'Arrogant Prince' thing. Even though he's a 'lower rank' than you doesn't mean you gotta act like this. Just sayin'." I got back up to my feet. "I didn't know you knew about the whole 'royal' thing." "You sure you're not a princess." I laughed a bit. "Maybe I am. But if you ever call me 'princess' you're dead." Nova and Spider-Man blinked. I smiled and turned around when the sound of clanging ceased. Yeah that's right. I said ceased.

"You're current state has taught you some humility. If a prince can bow to a dwarf then maybe there is still hope." Eitri looked over at us then back at Thor. "Now what can I do for you my Frog Prince?"

An hour past and we were all handed new weapons. Well almost all of us. "To defeat Loki, each of you must turn your shortfall into strength." Eitri handed Tiger a bow. "This bow draws on the power to see flaws in others but requires complete concentration to fire. No distractions. Focus on the task ahead." He handed a halberd to Nova. "This halberd is difficult to balance. It requires a steady hand. Be patient. Pick the right moment, then unleash your power." The dwarf handed a sword to Iron Fist. "There is no margin for error with this short sword. You cannot wait for opportunity. You must make your own. Trust your instincts."

Eitri threw a bow staff over to me. "Alone this bow staff is not a very strong weapon, but when combined with the powers of it's user becomes powerful. Don't be afraid to step out of your comfort zone." And finally he handed Power-Man an ax. "You hesitate to unleash your full power. You hold back and use your powers defensively. This ax is meant to attack. Use your power. Wield it." Spider-Man looked over at us then at the dwarf. "And me? What about me? Don't I get a cool weapon?" "You've always had one. Your words. You use them to protect yourself from an unkind world. Today you must use them as a weapon."

**...**

"Surprise!" I yelled out with a devious smirk on my face. "The gift shop was all out of bobble heads." After fighting frost giants for 10 minutes or so it was time to finish it. "Power-Man, Iron Fist and Shadow to the left. Nova and Throg on the right. Tiger, you're with me. Show them what you got!"

A frost giant tried to turn us into hero-sicles. "Swing Batter, Batter!" Power-Man swung his ax, blocked the attack and Iron Fist and I finished him off. "Now I know why Lucario uses his aura staff. These things are fun." "You have a strange definition of 'fun'." "Yes, yes I do. By the way..." I turned around and slammed the bow staff into the ground then fire bent threw it, creating a huge eruption of fire around a group of frost giants. Danny stood there, trying to figure out what to say. "Oh yeah! I'm that good!"

Loki was about to enter the chamber when Spidey webbed the entrance. "You broke the doors! This is why we can't have nice things." While Peter was distracting Loki, Thor tried to get the stone away from him. Didn't work. Loki blasted Thor, knocking him out. "Hey Loogi, you really wanna take over the world like this?" "What are you prattling on about?" "They're gonna say you never earned it. You stealth froze people when they weren't looking, hired some giant snow cones. Seriously, you could do better."

_What is he prattling on about?_

_You'll see._

"You, then Odin, the the universe." "The only way you'd ever get respect it to take out Thor. Who's a frog. Big deal Frog Slayer." Loki looked at Peter, then Thor, then Peter, then back at Thor. After a moment of hesitation Loki turned Thor back into...well...Thor.

_He didn't just fall for that did he?_

_Yes, yes he did. _

_Oh...my...God...most gullible...villain...ever..._

_I know right?_

Thor looked over at Loki and slammed his hammer down, sending a flash of lightning to the norn stone, breaking it. "Well color me Aladdin." Loki looked over at Peter in disbelief. "The trickster tricked...by a mortal?!" "He is no mere mortal. He is the man of spiders."

_Ha ha._

_ Close enough. _

All the frost giants were fleeing. Back to there own realm I guess. "Stay on your guard Spider-Man. For the rest of your life!" And with those few words Loki vanished in a puff of green smoke. We walked up to Peter and Thor. "Don't go away mad, Loki. Just go away!"

**...**

We headed back to the museum. "Till we meet again friends. Your names shall be sung in the halls of Valhalla." "I would of been find with a t-shirt." "Or those cool weapons!" "The dwarves will keep them in case you need them again. But perhaps..." Thor opened a portal and a two headed goat appeared. He was actually kinda cute. "Cool...but how are we gonna share this as a team?" "You can have it..." "Neat." Spidey bent down to pet the goat when it...bit him. "OW! Ouch, ouch, ouch!"

**...**

I fell on my bed with a big sigh. _"It sounds like you had a rough day." _I looked over at Eevee. "So rough I had to fight frost giants." "Wow that's rough." "Yeah. Worst part is that we didn't learn anything." I popped up. "I learned something. I learned why Lucario uses his aura staff." "Because it's one of my moves?" "No...well yeah but also because they're FUN!" Lucario looked at me before shaking his head and rolling his eyes. "Sure. That's why." Eevee, Luna and I laughed.

* * *

**Hello people! So sorry it took me so long but this chapter is almost 3,500 words, not counting the author note. I am especially proud of this chapter but I wanna know if you like it. Also, not all of the chapter will be this long. Some might be really short. Also a few of these stories will be kinda short but you know. I'm trying here. **

**Espeon-Now I'm sure you're wondering why there were spaces with _italic words!_**

**Lucario-Well as you know the Italicized words are thoughts but the reason it was...**

**Lucario- _Like_**

**Espeon-_This_**

**Lucario-Is because they're different thoughts. **

**Espeon-It's how Latara and Luna comunicated without talking.**

**Lucario-Later on, Latara can create a telepathic link.**

**Espeon-In a simpler meaning, anyone Latara connects with that 'link' can hear the thoughts of the others. It's a nice way to communicate if you're planning a secret plan that is secret.**

**...Um...**

**Espeon-I didn't get what I said either.**

** Well...with that said, I guess I'll see you later.**


End file.
